I Know What You Like
by xTrashcan
Summary: Itachi gets a nightly visitor, a familiar blonde. Warnings: Yaoi/boyxboy, mature content. ItaDei.


First story of this... Kind. Hope you like. **:**

**Warning:** Contains yaoi, don't like, don't read.

**Diclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto-characters.

* * *

A man sat on his bed. There was an iPod lying next to him, with white wires connected to a headset that was pressed securely over his ears. He was reading a black book, and sometimes you could barely see a small smile crossing his face. He suddenly looked up, sighed, and put the book down. Not a single sound in the entire house, but he still turned off his iPod and put both that and the book in a drawer. Then he sat down in his earlier position again and switched on the TV. He didn't pay attention to it, though, just looked at the door, as if he was expecting someone.

Red eyes closed for a moment, concentrating. A smile, unlike the small ones you could see earlier, appeared on his face. Because not so far away, a door was opened and quick, light footsteps were running quietly down the hall. The man on the bed turned his head to look at the TV, with the black remote pointing at it, ready to switch channel. But before he could press down the button, he heard someone knock carefully on the door. He looked at his alarm clock. 03:21 blinked green at him. He sighed again.

"Come in," he said quietly. The handle was pressed down, as a certain blonde male entered his room. Long hair, not in its usual ponytail, swayed while he quickly turned and closed the door. He turned again and looked at the dark haired person in the bed.

"Hi, un," the blonde said quietly.

"Hi, Deidara," the other man answered. He held out his hand and the blonde walked over to bed for so to jump onto it and snuggled close to Itachi as the other man gently placed his arm around Deidara's bare shoulder.

"Whaddya' watching, un?" Deidara asked and glanced at the TV.

"I have absolutely no idea," Itachi answered while focusing on the TV, and the content that flew over the screen turned out to be a horror-movie. He grinned as another victim was getting her head bitten off by a zombie. Deidara grimaced and snapped the remote from Itachi and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was actually watching that," Itachi said while trying to regain possession of the remote.

"Then you should have been on your guard, un. You know I hate zombies!" Deidara said, now pouting. _Adorable,_ flew through Itachi's mind.

"Well, give me the remote anyway," Itachi ordered. Deidara just grinned while lying down on the bed, remote under his back.

"No way, un," he said, grinning bigger than ever.

"Deidara, I'm warning you." Itachi said, his red eyes growing more intense. Deidara just laughed, careful not to look into the black haired mans eyes. Itachi jumped on top of Deidara, trying to stick his hand under Deidaras back to regain possession of the remote. Deidara licked his lips, and just hid the remote even more. Itachi wouldn't give up, either. He leaned down, and his slim fingers traced Deidaras hip. He closed his mouth over Deidaras and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He got what he wanted, and let his tongue trace Deidaras. Deidara let out a quiet moan and let his own tongue play alongside Itachi's. Itachi slid his own leg between the blonde's, and Deidara moaned again as Itachi graced a very sensitive spot.

Deidara had lost control of his own body, blinded by pleasure. Itachi knew exactly how to kiss him, knew exactly what he liked. Wet, slick, tongue caressing tongue, as Itachi's hand snaking its way under Deidara. Suddenly, Itachi lifted himself off Deidara, into a sitting position next to him. Deidara groaned unhappily but Itachi just grinned.

"Got it." he said while holding the black object in a firm grip, still with a ridiculous grin on his face. Deidara sat up as well and frowned at his lover.

"I don't know how you do that," he said, the frown making its presence obvious in his voice. Itachi simply kissed the blonde's cheek and ran a finger down his jaw line.

"You see, I simply just know what you like," he winked at the other, causing a light pink blush to appear on Deidara's cheeks. Truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

There ya'll have it. I decided to take a small break of SasuHina(since I'm sorta out of inspiration for the moment), and take a small look at my old stories. A slightly edited version of my old ItaDei oneshot, please review. (Would really make a poor girl smile. **:D**)


End file.
